The Five Thousand Dollar Disaster
by Lapse in Judgment
Summary: AU A vacation with Neji to the virtual ends of the earth, where the sea and the sky meet in a breathtaking contrast. Sounds romantic, doesn't it? Not when you've got to deal with abandonment and angry relatives it isn't! Nejiten
1. Prologue

**This is the prolouge to a story based on my trip to Newfoundland. ** **It's in Tenten's point of view for the whole thing, and it's AU, so, sorry if you don't like it. I think that this is one of my better stories, but, whether it is is up to you.**

How can I put this nicely? I can't. This is the worst vacation ever! The one chance I egt to spend alone with Hyuga Neji and we wind up getting stuck on the end of the fricken earth! Ugh, I should have **_known_** it was a shitty idea from the moment he suggested it!

But it didn't start off that way at all. We made the connections on time to _get_ there. But if getting there was our problem, then this story would be a hell of a lot shorter. But of course it _**itsn't**_, so this is gonna be fairly substantial. Oh well, might as well start where everything began to nose dive, right?

Ugh, I can't believe I'm writing this. That this is out there in the world, waiting for people to critique it and complain about it. Shit. I knew this was a bad idea. You want me to get on with this, don't you? Fine. Have it your way. Here it is, the rightfully dubbed Maritimes of Instanity! Have fun reading about the vactaion from hell.


	2. Sunday

**Ok, this is Au, obviously, and based off of my horrid trip to St. Johns Newfoundland. The chapters are divided up into days, so the events that took place occur accordingly.** Ne

"Are you fricking serious?" I demanded, staring at him dumbfounded. Neji and I were sitting in his room, discussing what we were going to do that week when he dropped the bomb.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Of course I'm serious, Tenten, I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't. And although you _do _have a nice mouth, I'm not particularly enjoying the view of your tonsils, so, please." I shut my mouth and continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"So let me get this straight," I began, still trying to get my head around what he had just said. "You're going on a trip to St. Johns."

"Yes."

"With you uncle Hiashi."

"Yes."

"By yourself." An irritated nod this time. I was starting too piss him off, never a good idea. "Why isn't Hinata going?"

"Hiashi only wants me to come. Supposedly he wants to reconcile with me." A bitter, one syllable laugh. "Yeah, right." I remained quiet, giving him a chance to calm himself. Mentioning Hiashi was usually enough to piss him off, and I could tell that he wanted me to be quiet, so that he wouldn't snap at me in his anger.

"And you want me to come," I continued after he looked like he was beginning too relax. "Why?" Neji turned and looked at me now, settling next too me on his bed.

A smirk now played across his arrogant face. "I am asking you too come because out of all of my friends you are the least likely to give me a headache on the five and a half hour plane ride." I chuckled at this, imagining what kind of hell would break loose if he invited someone like Naruto or Kiba on this trip.

"I'll be here by seven."

* * *

Sounds like everything is going well, right? Everything hunkydory? Well this is just Sunday, and this god forsaken trip doesn't end till next Monday. 

But before then, I made the mistake of inviting Sakura and Ino over too help me pack. This was a mistake because: a) Sakura couldn't get past the fact that i was going with Neji, and b) I made Ino break her date with Shikamaru, which put her in a bad mood.

"Do you have any idea what I have to do to make that lazy ass agree to go out with me?" Ino grumbled. She was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling with such intensity as too burn holes in it.

I sighed. "Sorry Ino. Next time I go on a trip I won't ask for your advice on what to wear, okay?" I reached into my dresser and pulled out a navy shirt that I had bought at that Konoha Music festival. It had cost the better part of thirty dollars and, in my mind, was worth every penny.

"Oh, Tenten, you should bring this too. Ya know, just in case," said Sakura, holding out a compact.

I rolled my eyes and grudgingly tossed it in my check bag. "Sakura, I really doubt I;m going to use any makeup while I'm gone. I don't even use it here." Now it was Sakura's turn to roll her eyes.

"_**Tenten**_. You're going on a sexy," I narrowed my eyes at this," vacation with **NEJI**. Have some fun!" She cried, flopping backward onto the bed and poking Ino in the gut.

"There's NOTHING sexy about going to Newfoundland Sakura," I muttered, tossing my last pair of socks into the check bag. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Ino and Sakura left an hour later. Ino, to go meet Shikamaru at the movies and Sakura to have "dinner" (she was probably going to meet Sasuke). I was at the Hyuga estate by seven, where I was greeted by an irate Hiashi. "So. You're here," he said, with a tone that suggested he was speaking too something repulsive. 

"Yes, I am. Can I come in please?" I asked, putting on my most agreeable smile. If anything, it increased his look of distaste. After giving it some thought, Hiashi stepped aside bitterly, allowing me to enter the entrance hall.

The Hyuga mansion had the feel of a doctor's or dentist's office. Everything was just a bit too neat too be normal. I turned too speak to Hiashi. His mother of pearl eyes were boring into me, seeming too see right through me, like I was being x-rayed. I flinched. "Uhh.. Mr. Hyuga, do you know where Neji is?" I asked, all of my self confidence gone thanks to the Hyuga Death Glare.

"Upstairs," he said curtly, jerking his head by way of indication. "There is a cot upstairs. You will be sleeping in Hinata's room tonight." Dismissal. He no longer wanted to have to see me. I headed to the stair case, head bowed, feeling like I was scum. Great way too start a vacation, huh?

Another great vacation starter is a hernia, which I was going to get if I kept carrying this goddamn bag. "Ugh, where the hell are you, Hyuga?" I asked no one in particular, shifting my check bag to my other shoulder.

"Right here." Came an overly stoic voice from the object in question. I glanced up the remaining stairs and came face to foot with Hyuga Neji. He was barefooted, wearing a pair of gray sweats and an off white shirt. He smirked down at me, looking all superior and full of himself as only a Hyuga can be. "Need a hand?" He asked in an almost patronizing manner, extending a hand down to me.

I was more than ready to give him a piece of my mind, but I REALLY didn't want to carry the stupid bag much longer. With zen master like ability, I swallowed and nearly chocked on my pride, while handing him the bag. "Here you go," I said scathingly. "Enjoy the hernia." Much to my surprise, and amusement, Neji stumbled backwards while trying to heft my stupid bag over his shoulder.

"Jesus Tenten, what do you have in here, bricks?" He demanded, giving me his sideways _I'm-not-very-happy-with-you-now-explain-yourself _look. I flashed him a wide, mischievous smile.

"Just the essentials Neji." Neji rolled his eyes and led the way into Hinata's room. As per usual, I started up the conversation. "So, your uncle seems even less happy to see me than usual. Looked like he'd rather be having a root canal. Something happen today?" I asked, dropping backward onto Hinata's bed and bouncing a little.

Neji didn't reply for a while, instead settling himself down across from me on the cot. If his pauses go on longer than five or six minutes, I tend to drop the subject, so it surprised me when he actually replied. "He did not want you too come."

I let out a one syllable laugh. "If I had a dollar every time I heard that I'd be rich by now." Neji 's expression softened a little bit, and we didn't speak on that topic again. The thing was, though, that the weird gentleness in his eyes didn't go away. It stayed there the whole time we talked. The expression was not one oft seen on the face of any Hyuga, with the possible exception of Hinata.

After about an hour I headed into the bath room to get ready for bed. After the quickest shower I had ever had, I changed into a pair of shorts and a faded blue shirt and threw my hair into a ponytail. About halfway through brushing my teeth, I glanced up at my reflection. An almost painfully ordinary girl looked back at me. Flat brown hair, dark brown eyes, slight tan. If you looked up the phrase "socially invisible" in the dictionary, you'd probably find my picture next to it. "Tenten!" Cried Neji, snapping me out of my weird trance. "Hurry up and go to bed." With a half hearted mumble of "coming" I left the room, and watched my reflection slip away, mirroring my movements. Oh yeah, PERFECT way to start a vacation.


	3. Monday

**Ok, I haven't updated this thing in forever, so here is the new chapter. Once again, this is based on my trip to Newfoundland. And, yes, I was once again UNABLE to keep my oc out of the story, even if only her name's mentioned. Ah, well. R&R. **

When your day starts at five in the morning, there's a good chance it won't be very good. If your morning that starts at five a.m also includes an hour long car ride, no breakfast, _and_ no coffee, then you're pretty much guaranteed a shitty day.

"I think we missed the airport." Oh, and a driver who has no idea where he's going and can't read a map or follow directions to save his life. Forgot that one.

"Uhhhh.." I groaned. This was just frickin fantastic! Silently cursing the driver, who was probably going to make us miss our flight, I turned on my i pod and tried to visualize some sparring strategies. What can I say? It helps me calm down. Well, it would if my ipod felt like cooperating. My ipod was the most temper-mental piece of crap i had ever bought. It was second hand from Kiba, who had pretty much annihilated the damn thing out of fury because it never worked. It was constantly stopping in the middle of songs, repeating the same song over and over again, refusing to upload things e.c.t, e.c.t. God only knows why I still try to use the damn thing.

To prevent myself from throwing the stupid p.o.c out the window, i rammed it back into my pocket and settled for glaring out the window for the rest of the ride. **_Fun._**

The time spent in the airport was more boring than social studies, math, and health class all rolled into one big mega-boring session. OK, not the best comparison, but work with me here people! Although I had been allowed to come on this trip, it couldn't't possibly have been any clearer that Hiashi did not't want me there. I was (and I believe Hiashi did this on purpose) sitting four rows behind him and Neji. OK, so I'm not sitting next to my friend. Big whoop, I can deal, right? Wrong. I was squashed between two of the most obese people I had ever seen, and didn't get lunch because the flight attendant couldn't't see me.

After five and a half hours of watching "Crossing Jordan" (I was no convinced that everyone on this plane could be a hijacker, we arrived at St. Johns airport, a.k.a- the end of the western world. Think I'm kidding? Look at a map of Canada, it's right on the tip of Newfoundland, the farthest point you could go west without hitting Europe. As I stood up, I winced. The blood rushing back into my legs was agony.

"Wow, Tenten, were you sitting inside or outside the plane?" Neji asked. I could practically hear him smirking, the jerk.

"How sweet. Spend five hours between two human marshmallows and let's see how you look!" I shot back. Neji said nothing, merely taking my bag off my hands and leading me off the plane. Hiashi met us at the baggage carousel and led us outside to grab a taxi.

After we checked into our hotel and went up to the hotel room, problem number one surfaced. "Where's the other bed?" I asked, strained horror struck at our hotel room. The room it self was nice enough, kinda doctor's office-ish, but still nice. I turned to look at Hiashi.

He looked down at me, not seeming to perturbed by this fact, which disturbed me. "I had booked this hotel room before I knew that you were coming. It was too late to cancel the reservation by the time i found out that you would be travelling with us,"he replied in perfect monotone. "Would you like me to call the front desk and have a cot brought up?" He asked.

Now here is a situation where my pride is my own worst enemy. I was too proud to accept his offer, so although my common sense was saying something along the lines of "Thank you," my pride hijacked my larynx and responded with the phrase "No thank you, I'll figure something out myself." Huuhh, sometimes I really hate myself.

Guess what my brilliant solution was. No, really, guess. I was in the **_bathtub_** of all places, nursing a sour mood and listening to Hiashi snore. I gave a little grunt and shifted around, trying to get comfortable, which was impossible. The bathtub was hard, cold, and about as comfortable as a cement floor. And I should know, I've slept on one. I was interrupted by my internal ranting be a door creaking open. I immediately went rigid and closed my eyes. If it was somebody coming in here to use the can...

"Tenten." The sound of Neji's voice made me jump a foot in the air,which is pretty difficult when you're lying down.

I panted frantically. "W-what the hell are you doing , Hyuga?!" I demanded, trying to calm down my heart which was trying to pull a chest burster. Neji said nothing, apparently waiting for me to calm down, in an effort to not give me a second heart attack.

After he decided that I was calm enough to be spoken too without dying, he continued. "Come with me," and he left the room. Since there really wasn't anything I could do, I followed after him. Outside of the bathroom, Hiashi's snores were even louder, filling every nook and cranny of the room and drowning us out completely. He gestured to the bed, which I approached with caution. I had watched _**way**_ too many horror movies that involved perverted psychos to approach a bed without thinking about that kinda stuff, especially at night. Neji rolled his eyes. "I am not going to attack you, if that is what you are thinking. I am here to trade places with you."

Before I could even figure out what the heck he meant by that, he had grabbed a pillow, marched back over to the bathroom and closed the at a loss as to what the hell he was doing, I followed him back into the bathroom. In my horror movie fogged mind, Neji reminded me of a vampire in a marble coffin, dark hair contrasting so drastically with the white porcelain around him. "What are you doing?" I asked, trying to suppress a chuckle.

Neji's eyes flew open and he cocked and eyebrow at me. "You were uncomfortable in here, so I'll let you use the bed tonight, too spare you of your foolishness." I sent him a glare that could've melted Kevlar.

"Spare me of my foolishness? Where do your come up with this stuff? I mean, seriously, do you even think before you speak?!" I demanded, rolling me eyes and biting back a laugh. The second eyebrow joined the first.

"Yes, I do think before I act, unlike you. You have had a rough day and I can go without sleep longer than you, so stop arguing with me Tenten and go use the stupid bed." At this point I wasn't sure whether I wanted to thank him, or punch his face in for thinking that I couldn't handle one night without sleep. I had spent the better part of a week at camp, sleeping on a concrete floor after Temari kicked me out of the top bunk, this was nothing!

"For God's sake, Neji! I can sleep in the stupid tub! It was my own stupid idea! There's no reason for you to suffer for my idiocy, you jerk!" Neji glared at me and, without warning, grabbed my wrist and wrenched me down into the tub, right on top of him. "Hyuga Neji, you have four seconds to let me go or you will never be able to reproduce." Neji gave no sign of fear at his impending doom, and instead started to rub soft circles on my back. Despite my best efforts, I was starting to relax. I wasn't like Deyna, who became even more tense when you tried to calm you down, or Hinata, who would faint at the slightest sign of emotion. Nope, I reacted just like every other warm blooded female, and allowed myslef to just lie there, content, until I finally fell asleep.


End file.
